


Dare To Be Comfortable

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes were bright and dangerous, constant mischief lurking behind an overly charming smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare To Be Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mop_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mop_cat).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters nor am I making any amount of money.

His eyes were bright and dangerous, constant mischief lurking behind an overly charming smile. He was all Gryffindor, but certainly not all good.

There was a darkness there that scared her. It made her cautious and reluctant when approached with all things Sirius Black. But as with all things that gave her pause, it seduced her, entranced her and challenged something forced dormant within her.

By all accounts it shouldn't have. She was Lily Evans, more recently made a Potter. Gryffindor golden girl, vibrant and pure and popular and smart. Far beyond a trophy wife, she was her husband's equal. He was exceedingly good to her, a bit arrogant (so was Sirius) but certainly nothing she had any trouble dealing with.

He was also safe, stiflingly so.

James was nothing like the support of a cold unyielding wall, her body trapped between it's hardness and another. Nothing like the trailing of teeth along the line of her collarbone moving up to her pulse point biting, licking, nipping, sucking.

It was these marks she'd walk around in; of course she'd make a token effort at covering it up (posterity and all that), everyone assuming it was James (who else could it be?), only to charm it away before she entered their home and into the arms of her husband, more often than not locking eyes with his best friend behind him who smiled and reminded Lily of the wolf from Little Red Riding-Hood .

James Potter wasn't Sirius Black, and maybe that was the real comfort.


End file.
